Merchandise (Episode 4.2)
to the “Neo-nutcase” foiling Zion’s last attempt at digging up dirt on the Cypherites, Anome announces Zion will have to try something else. Picking up a tip off the police wire, Zion learns that recently a guy reported Cryptos’ little “Jack-in-the-Boxes” as being stolen from his warehouse. The warehouse owner claimed Cryptos had rented the storage space for them, and then one day they were just gone. Nobody saw anyone take them out, and Cryptos himself never got back to the owner. The police simply laughed the warehouse owner off, however Commander Lock decides it’s worth checking out. Anome sends one of his operatives to question the warehouse owner. Anome: Since that "Neo-nutcase" foiled your last little attempt to dig up some dirt on the Cypherites, we're gonna have to try it again. We picked up a tip off the police wire recently about a guy who reported Cryptos' little Jack-in-the-Boxes as being stolen from his warehouse. Claimed that Cryptos had rented the storage space for 'em, and then one day they were just gone--nobody saw anyone take them out, and Cryptos himself never got back to the guy. The cops laughed it off, of course, but for some reason Lock thinks it sounds worth checking out. So you're going to pay a visit to the warehouse manager, name of Arnold Chang. Operator: That should be Arnold Chang's residence. I've got a bluepill signal inside. Warehouse Owner: You want to know about the boxes? Sure! Those cops thought I was nuts. Them boxes just went missing one night; not a soul saw them go, as far as I know, and Cryptos never said a word about it—didn't even come back to claim his deposit. The deposit? Oh, it was a nice watch that he had on when he came in to rent the space. I've got it with me, actually—for safekeeping, you know. Uh, sure, I’d be okay with your borrowing it, if you think it would help in your investigation. I just want to do the right thing here. Funny thing is, it never seemed to work. Hey, uh... Could I get a receipt for that? The operative’s operator detects a Jeweler's mark on the back. Using the mark, the operator begins to look the jeweler up. Finding the regional office for the Jeweler, the operator directs his operative to the building. Inside many bluepills are found walking around. The operative questions a couple regarding Cryptos. Bluepill #1: I remember seeing that Cryptos guy talking to some funny characters outside; they had a real G-man look going—you know, dark suits, dark glasses, haircuts you could set a watch to, and a way of looking over their shoulders a lot. They also had little radio earpieces or something that they kept listening to. I wonder who they were? Cryptos seems to have some real connections! Bluepill #2: It isn’t surprising that a high roller like Cryptos gets his work done by the Jeweler. Nobody else out there can touch the boss’ work. Looking around, the operative spots the Jeweler. The Jeweler: Hey baby, what can I do you for? Cryptos’ watch? Yeah, I probably did that—Jeweler to the Stars, that’s me! Give it here and I’ll take a gander. The operative hands the watch over. The Jeweler: Yep, this is my handiwork, all right. Stunning, ain’t she? Damn, I’m good. Cryptos knows quality when he sees it; that’s why he comes to yours truly for all his fine craftsmanship needs. I didn’t do the actual sale, though. I let the little people handle the details. Go talk to my head salesperson. He’ll hook you up, chief! The operative retakes the watch before quickly finding the Jeweler’s head salesperson. Head Salesperson (Jason Xavier): Funny request; he wanted a watch that didn't run. Weird guy, huh? Anyway, seeing as how we like to keep on the right side of the law and all around here, I can pull that customer’s file for you. The head salesperson sends the operative onwards to his clerk for a printout of Cryptos’ file. The operative gains the document, immediately scanning over it and finding Cryptos’ home address. The operative decides to pay Cryptos a little visit. As the operative begins towards Cryptos’ home within the Matrix, Anome calls and requests that the watch be taken to one of his drop-off points straight away. Anome also informs the operative that two of the General’s commandos will accompany the operative when they go to arrest the Cryptos, as they wish to have firsthand experience in dealing with Cypherites. The drop-off is made and the operative leads the commandos towards Cryptos’ home. Anome: Okay now, get that guy! I don’t care if you have to bomb the place, or kill his mother, or pull his fingernails out—just get Cryptos! The door to Cryptos’ house is barged open as the Zionite and commandos enter expecting a fight. However instead of facing Cypherites, they find themselves face to face with more operatives dressed all black and in clothing similar to Neo and Trinity. E Pluribus Neo Crusader: Neo’s legacy lives on! The crusaders attack. However their attack is blunt to the skills of the Zionite and the increasing combat abilities of the General’s commandos. E Pluribus Neo Crusader: Die, Cypherite! It’s not long before the entire location is cleared of the Neo fanatics. The operative leaves the house. Anome: What the hell? Can’t you do a simple thing right? You expect me to believe that Neo came back from the dead and stopped you from capturing Cryptos? That’s pathetic! I don’t want to hear your ridiculous excuses, you..you... Bah! Why am I wasting my time with you? Anome, out. *''Episode 4.2: From many, one. E Pluribus Neo'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 4.2) Category:Episode 4.2 Missions